


凡夫俗子物语/The Human Story

by Sawa_G



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawa_G/pseuds/Sawa_G
Summary: 从入学到毕业，纱织多次与她的选修课教授约在咖啡厅见面：只谈学术，不讲其它。*撒雅，架空现代校园paro*沙雕爱情故事*全员现充，世界和平
Relationships: Athena/Gemini Saga | Gemini Saga/Saori Kido
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	凡夫俗子物语/The Human Story

01.  
一个平常的礼拜六，纱织吃完午饭，打扫干净桌面，锅碗瓢盆丢进水池，高高堆起了一座小山。她抬头看了一眼挂钟，距离下午一点只有不到五分钟。没时间刷碗洗盘子了，她赶紧回到桌前坐下，扶正支在桌面上的平板电脑，关掉播到一半被按了暂停的美剧，转手打开聊天软件。  
东二区下午一时，东九区晚间八时，视频聊天请求准时发送到纱织的平板上。  
城户纱织：财团继承人，豪门大小姐，标准型富家千金；长得漂亮，脑瓜聪明，性格机灵；堪称当今世界女人的偶像，男人的白日梦。纱织打从出生以来就过得顺风顺水，一路通畅得叫人怀疑是老天爷暗中庇佑。纱织本人早在六岁开始就不信这些怪力乱神的东西了，一帆风顺是应该的，一呼百应是必然的，别人做不到的事偏偏她能做到，还不是因为她天生有能力有魅力，还不缺锻炼与学习的毅力。  
不过，在她崇尚科学，肯定自我的时候，她家爷爷不一样。城户光政是个神秘主义者，并不狂热，有点民科性质的那种，喜欢偶尔看看那些故弄玄虚的古代文明探秘节目，得空了也会亲自到场考察，旅游度假加神话寻踪，一向是两不误。有回他从哪个杂志上学来了一手纸牌占卜，很是专业地给孙女算了一命，说她出落得如此优秀，搞不好是天上哪个仙女来下凡历练，过两年兴许霍格×兹还会送录取通知书过来。  
纱织懒得理会老人家数不清混合了多少种世界观的结论，也不知道他是真的相信还是无聊玩玩，但横竖城户光政自己开心，当孙女的也就由着去了。有的富人爱好收藏珠宝古董艺术品，而她爷爷会高价购买古希腊哪个神庙里传说被哪个女神祝福过的石头，本质上也没多大区别。  
后来，那块价值千金的石头成了她的护身符，一路被纱织从中学带到大学，远渡重洋，落脚异国。那什么女神的祝福管不管用不知道，但纱织确实是顺心如意，从考场到社交场，从年级第一到学生会会长，从未失手，就连有时和兄弟姐妹打个游戏开个黑，也从来是潇洒自如地指挥我方把对面杀到片甲不留，虽然因为不常玩故而名次不高，可胜率那是拔尖的。  
说回现在，纱织小姐到国外上了大学，每周按时和爷爷视频通话一次来保持联络，风雨无阻，天塌下来也决不缺席。城户光政年纪大了，就算身体依旧健朗，日子久了也难免心有余而力不足。纱织老早便劝他退休养老，至少退居二线，家族和公司还有年轻人在前面顶着，怎么说也不见得破产倒闭。可城户光政每次把这些劝告从一只耳朵听进去，再从另一只耳朵跑出来，表面上点头应允，实际上油盐不进。老爷子不是喜欢攥着权柄牢牢不放，他迟迟不肯把家族事务交下去，还不是为了等孙女学成回来接手财团的时候不至于迎面对上野心勃勃的拦路虎——纱织心说，它拦路虎便是拖家带口来上一群又有何惧，到她面前准要被挨个扳倒，乖乖变成家猫。  
纱织对自己有信心，城户光政也对孙女有信心，可老爷子铁了心要在前头给她铺路，纱织也打消了继续劝说的念头，只私下里叮嘱管家辰巳密切关注爷爷的身体，万不可劳累过度，若是又看中了古希腊哪个神庙祭坛，赶快买张机票送人过去，住酒店要挑带游泳池和健身房的。她还提醒辰巳，务必得每个礼拜和她通话，叫她亲眼瞧见了爷爷身体倍儿棒吃嘛嘛香，才算真正放心。  
至于纱织自己，她肯定努力学习，争取趁早毕业回公司帮忙。这份心看得城户光政倍感欣慰，一边为优秀又勤奋的孙女感到骄傲，一边却不免开始担忧起纱织的人生大事。老爷子几次在视频里旁敲侧击，问纱织有没有谈个恋爱，并且认真表示自己与那些顽固保守的老旧派家长不同，他绝对百分之百支持孙女自己的选择，更何况城户家家底殷实，铁定是不会拿大小姐的婚姻做谈判交涉、维系纽带的筹码。明里暗里，每个字都清清楚楚表达了“催婚”俩字。纱织千算万算，没想到自己有朝一日要对这种问题哑口无言，只得含糊其辞，推说自己还小，考虑这些实在太早。  
“从小到大，学校里外那么多人追求你，真的一个看上的也没有？”  
“这哪儿能说有就有，要看缘分的。”  
“你那些认识了挺多年，一直关系不错的好朋友里呢？比如说星矢，挺机灵的孩子，我看你们也经常一起玩，算是青梅竹马了。”  
“您怎么会这么想啊？！星矢那是闺……是兄弟啊！”  
纱织一脸震惊，伸出手指对天发誓他们之间绝对是纯洁无垢坚定不移的新时代兄弟情，她不允许任何人冒犯这段一起抢限量版冰激凌一起游戏开黑培养出来的情谊！就算是爷爷也不可以！！  
这次的话题又在纱织坚定的态度下不了了之。她关上视频通话，打开音乐播放器，放了首舒缓的小提琴协奏曲用作刷碗的背景音乐。水流哗啦啦冲上她的手背，混合着洗涤灵泡沫，把白嫩的皮肤冻得微微发红。纱织是独自出国来的，管家、仆人、司机，一个都没带在身边。富家大小姐前十来年过惯了十指不沾阳春水的舒服日子，现在提出要由奢入俭，体验生活。初来乍到时不适应的事常有发生，笑话也闹了许多，好在同住的室友也是个热心肠的日本姑娘，和纱织一见如故，帮衬指点了不少。  
她听着音乐洗碗，又不自觉想起爷爷方才的话。城户光政问她有没有看上的人，她哭笑不得地说没有，实则不然，刚刚那个时候，脑子里确实闪过了一段影像，只不过转瞬即逝，她没来得及抓住，便也不知道自己心里隐约冒出来的好感算不算得上爷爷嘴里说的那回事。

02.  
纱织第一次见到撒加是在一门公共选修课上。开学前选课的时候她没想太多，抱着修哪门不是修个学分的心态随手和室友搭伴选了同一节课。课程从下午两点钟开始，第一次上课那天，她刚刚为留学生居住手续的事儿跑了一早上，午餐都只是匆忙买了个三明治充饥。虽说最后没有迟到，可整个人已经身心俱疲，往座位上一坐便昏昏欲睡起来。  
这门课似乎受欢迎得很，还算宽敞的阶梯教室里满满当当全是人，室友说选课名额只有五六十个，那想必剩下的全是旁听生。台上的教授是个年轻英俊的男人，纱织坐得太远，看不清楚对方的五官，只觉得他的声音好听极了，带着厚重的味道。他讲政治哲学，讲起课来的时候语调有种诗人般娓娓道来的音韵。  
可那天偏偏纱织状态不佳，优美的嗓音回响在耳畔，倒更像是催她入睡的摇篮曲了。她又不如室友，此前对这领域的知识了解不多，兴趣也说不上浓厚，即便教授有心照顾初学者，但她当时累得不行，听个人名就要反应半天：前一秒“霍什么斯”？后一秒“什么布斯”？  
她持续走神，勉强坚持着把眼睛睁开一条缝。突然，就在某个瞬间，纱织在一次抬头时巧合地与台上的教授遥遥对视。她下意识愣住了，两个人的距离相比之前没有分毫缩小，她理应看不清男人的脸孔，却意外接收到了对面一双眼睛里流露出来的笑意——她分明连它们是什么颜色都不知道！  
年轻教授的讲述似乎有片刻的停顿，也可能没有，纱织记不清了，因为等她回神，耳边萦绕的还是厚重舒缓的嗓音，还有那些她怎么也听不进去记不住的专业名词。刚刚短暂的目光交错就像是一场错觉，一道突然闪现的时空裂缝，随着时空重新的接驳消失无踪。  
纱织的睡意好像也一并沉入裂缝了，一阵上课打瞌睡被抓包的心虚悄悄升起。但紧接着，她的余光瞥见坐在前排的男生正装模作样地开着笔记本电脑，屏幕上显示的却是大幅漫画：火影×者，瞬特别爱看，最喜欢宇智波×，前一阵子完结篇出来，他还和纱织感怀青春来着。  
总而言之，发现了前排的浑水摸鱼，她的心虚与疑惑顿时不见了，只道那教授真是火眼金睛，竟是隔着这么老远也能一下发现谁没听讲。  
那节课后，纱织出于一丁点好奇，上网查了授课教师的资料，这才真正把选课表上干巴巴的名字与讲台上五官模糊的男人相联系。她摸着下巴浏览信息，莫名其妙地觉得那张贴在官网上照片有些眼熟，一时却又没什么头绪。周末的时候，她应梭罗家的邀请去登门拜访，同还算相熟的梭罗老爷和朱利安少爷问声好，再送上爷爷为生意伙伴精心挑选的礼物。其间，纱织与蓝色长发的男人久别重逢，终于想起来了对那位政治哲学课教授的熟悉感从何而来。  
“那是你哥哥啊，你们长得真像。”  
“他讲课是不是特别无聊。”  
加隆得知纱织竟然误打误撞地选了撒加的课，立刻一脸同情。纱织耸了耸肩，没接话，只是心说，讲课更无聊的老师她见得多了，无论如何，撒加教授至少还有她喜欢的声音。

03.  
政治哲学导论一周一次，一次两个小时，周三下午两点到四点，这个时间点堪称是周中最痛苦一日中最痛苦的时段。纱织习惯课前喝杯咖啡提神，一开始，她还会在校内咖啡厅里慢悠悠地喝完，后来为了早点去教室占座，干脆打包带去上课。  
幸运的是，熬过了前两周拥挤的课堂，前来旁听的人数开始随着时间渐渐减少，到了第三周，已经几乎只剩下选了课的那五六十人。纱织得以坐到更靠前排的位置，看清台上教授的正脸，也更能听清楚对方的声音。第一次课的意外状况再也没有出现过，调整好状态后的纱织又是一个没有死角的优等生，课堂要求从来能按部就班地完成，再厚的阅读材料也肯定会逐字逐句地看完。她向来对必修课和选修课一视同仁，尽管她依旧确信自己兴趣不大，但姑且不算讨厌，既然选了课，决定开始学习，那就得尽全力做到最好。  
积极又认真的学生一定会引起老师格外的留心关注，纱织从小习惯了这一点，这一次自然也不意外，课堂提问和课后答疑，她自始至终都是常客，大半个学期过去，差不多成了和教授混得最熟的学生。  
纱织自诩也是个症状不轻的完美主义者，饶是如此也免不了被要求更加严苛的撒加教授劈头盖脸怼过几次。学期中的课堂展示上就是如此，端坐在讲台下第一排的教授看上去听得漫不经心，事后嘴巴一张，轻巧却一针见血地就把所有毛病都挑了出来。纱织平生罕见地被说愣了，向来能言善辩的舌头此时一动不动，因为她稍稍一想，就发现撒加一句话也没说错。  
室友后来和纱织说，那天撒加教授语气平淡地批评完她课堂展示的所有缺点之后，又继续话锋一转，夸了一句“总体上非常不错”。这句听起来差不多就是敷衍的称赞，竟然成为了一整节课里从撒加嘴里讲出来的唯一一句称赞，能用在纱织头上，足见她的优秀。然而纱织听了仍是摇头，这位以严格著称的政治哲学课教授久违地激发出了她强烈的好胜心，她完全不满足于单单一句轻描淡写的夸奖，不让撒加对她刮目相看，她就决不止步。  
纱织说到做到，第二天便针对这门小小的选修课开始了发奋图强，微积分和经济学原理都没得到这样的待遇。她以最高效率完成专业课作业，其它的时间一概投入了自认为没那么有趣的政治哲学，图书馆借阅列表上多出来好几本原典，文献数据库的频繁搜索词也变了一波。离最后一节课还有整整半个月，纱织就把期末论文的初稿发到了教授的邮箱，当天下午收到回复：  
“具体问题宜当面详谈，这周末有时间喝杯咖啡吗？”

04.  
纱织与撒加约在学校里的咖啡厅见面，就是她习惯在课前买咖啡的那一家店。  
撒加到得很早，似乎一大早就过来了。她推门进去的时候，见蓝发男人坐在靠里面的位子上，低着头专注地翻阅手里的什么资料。纱织打了个招呼，在对方听见声音抬头的时候挥了挥手，正要去点饮料，却让迎面走过来的教授抢先一步。  
“我请客，你要喝什么？”  
撒加主动要求请客，纱织也没客气，横竖老师请学生喝杯咖啡没什么不妥。她从善如流地点了杯拿铁，然后走过去到撒加对面落座。  
她喝了口咖啡，就见撒加递过来他先前拿在手上的那叠纸，低头一看，发现这正是自己发给他的论文初稿，空白处拿蓝色墨水的钢笔写满了密密麻麻的批注。  
纱织一瞬间又禁不住愣了，这次是因为受宠若惊。她仔细地一行一行看过去，很快，思绪又被这些与课上评价同样一针见血的文字填满了。她从背包里掏出笔记本电脑，打开文件夹里最大的文档，里面事无巨细地记录了她从头到尾所有的论文思路，为的就是这一刻与撒加的对谈。  
撒加对学生向来严格要求，但并非不近人情，反而极其富有耐心，从不介意学生的无知与错误。从他身上看得见强者的矜持，却很少有露骨的傲慢。从这一点来看，撒加无疑是再合格不过的教授。  
这一场学术讨论恳谈会持续了接近四个小时，直到两个人都饥肠辘辘，转头往窗外一看，才发现太阳已经要落山了。  
于是，顺理成章地，他们又在咖啡厅一起解决了晚餐，自然还是撒加请客。当他们结束用餐，纱织举着一只草莓味圆筒冰激凌跟撒加走出咖啡厅，天色已经悄悄地黑了下来。纱织住得不远，却也不近，大晚上放任女学生独自走回家实在不是绅士所为，尽管不算顺路，撒加还是请她上车，稍微绕个远也要送她一程。  
“谢谢您。”  
“不用客气。”撒加直视前方，余光瞥见纱织吃完了冰激凌，便随意地闲聊起来，“你们女孩子，好像一般都不会这么坦率地吃甜点。”  
纱织听了，咯咯地笑起来，拿手帕擦了擦嘴角。  
“话不能这么说，享受美食怎么样都不该是罪恶啊。”她答说，“要说罪恶——懒惰才是。”  
车窗外星光闪烁，纱织听见旁边也响起了同样的笑声，转过头过去，看见撒加线条分明的侧脸，以及搭在方向盘上的修长手指。

05.  
纱织又得了机会和加隆见面，谈起那门政治哲学课，她冷不丁问：  
“你哥哥结婚了吗？”  
“你问这个做什么？！”加隆吓得差点打翻了杯子。  
“我随便八卦一下，你别反应那么大。”  
加隆用奇怪的眼神盯着纱织半天，才慢吞吞地答道：“没结婚。”  
“那……”  
“女朋友也没有。”  
纱织像是得了想要的答案，满意地点头微笑，看得加隆脸色更加奇怪，片刻后压低声音，咬牙切齿地反问道：“别是我想的那个意思吧？纱织，朱利安不好吗？何必往老男人身上浪费感情。”  
“商科出身的男人不值得信任。”纱织振振有词，连连摇头，抬眼瞧见加隆正使劲瞪着自己，斟酌一下后又补充说，“不是说你。”

06.  
冒出来这个念头是一回事，真正实施又是另一回事。纱织有自己的坚持，哪怕真的喜欢撒加教授，哪怕对方也真的有同样的意思，但在把自己摘出这层师生关系之前，她决计不会越雷池一步。至少在这学期期末，纱织希望看到自己获得的分数不掺杂水分，好便是好差便是差，而非出于某种特别的情感而有意或无意地得到照顾。  
除了那次在加隆面前透露出来的小小苗头，纱织没把这份情感再告诉过任何人，哪怕对爷爷都守口如瓶。她的学习生活完美地保持着往常的节奏，复习、考试，胸有成竹地结束一门又一门的期末。她参考撒加的意见又修改了两稿论文，自然也又同教授在咖啡厅约了两回谈话——只谈学术，不讲其它，最多对当日的吃食饮品发表一些没有实际意义的看法。学期结束的时候，她不负所望，交上一份足够令专业研究生也交口称赞的作业，让本学期的成绩单上再添一项高分。  
加隆作为唯一一个算是同纱织分享了秘密的人，开始频繁接到纱织的电话，旁敲侧击地打听撒加的近况。他推说两人没住在一起，平时也只在节假日见面，对她的问题实在是爱莫能助。加隆起先是不大愿意掺合这档事的，只当是小姑娘一时兴起，过半个假期就忘光了。但纱织比他想象中要坚持不懈，不光没有如他所想那样冷下情绪，反而新学期一到，立马又毫不犹豫地把撒加开的另外一门课也给选上了。  
她聪明地自发维系起这一段师生关系，以此来确保自己在撒加面前的存在感，但这也同样意味着，她必须更加谨慎地保持恰当的距离，不能逾越一毫一厘。  
纱织这等认认真真、几乎算是孤注一掷的态度又险些让加隆把水打翻。他沉默许久，给了个佩服的表情。

07.  
在这份暂时还不可表露的情感的驱使下，纱织更加坚定了早些毕业的目标。从前她是为了尽快回去帮爷爷处理家族事务，现在又多加了一个私人理由。  
第三年的夏天，她提前修完了全部学分，其中还包括为了撒加而多出来的两门课。那天她正和室友在外面吃饭庆祝，突然收到教务发来的审核通过通知，正式毕业板上钉钉。纱织和室友一同欢呼一声，转手就飞速拨通了加隆的电话。  
“我毕业了！”她没等对面的回答，立刻又问，“我现在就要开始正式追求你哥哥了，他喜欢什么呀？送花送巧克力会不会太俗了？”  
“大小姐，你问我我怎么知道……喂！”  
加隆那边的环境似乎有些嘈杂，他的话说了一半，好像突然被谁抢过手机了一样。纱织不解地等了几秒，忍不住打算开口时，对面响起来一个熟悉的声音，厚重又好听，此刻还带着温润的笑。  
“恭喜毕业。”  
他说。  
“我知道他喜欢什么。他喜欢你。”

08.  
有一些纱织不知道的事。  
撒加曾在开学前的某天下午见到过绛紫色长发的女孩。她当时正与朋友在餐厅吃饭，不巧碰上了刁难留学生的服务员。看起来温和如水的东方姑娘一下子站起来，操着口流利的外语把对方说得哑口无言，气势惊人，直接惊动了餐厅经理，最后还收获一笔不小的赔偿。  
他巧合地望见女孩绷紧的下颌，和眼窝里一对湖水绿的眼睛。他当时便想：了不起。  
后来他所目见的一切都证明自己的眼光没错，智慧、勇气、勤勉、自律，以及一颗不缺乏善意的心，所有的东西加起来，无论她生在豪门还是垃圾堆，只要任她成长，早晚要成为人上人。  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> 之前的快乐摸鱼，希望大家也都快乐


End file.
